


I know I'm a wolf

by gutentag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Has Nightmares, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag
Summary: For five months Derek couldn`t live like a normal person because of nightmares and strange boy who stalked him.





	I know I'm a wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thank vivian_damor_blok for her help with my translation and support. It`s my first fic in English so if you`ll see any mistakes, please let me know.

Derek wasn`t surprised, when saw him at the same place as always – on his Camaro's hood. 

A guy was sitting cross-legged with closed eyes. He was wearing pants of rough fabric, at the ankle was dangling bracelet. In big palm with thin fingers he was clutching a roughly carved wooden wand, decorated with colorful ropes. One hand was twined with mysterious symbols that are looked like it was burned into his skin. He was so skinny, it seemed enough to push slightly to count all the vertebrae and ribs. 

His presence didn`t scare but annoyed. 

“When are you gonna stop stalking me?” Derek frowned. 

“Soon.”

“Go back to your abyss and stop appearing in my dreams or I will find out how to get rid of you,” he warned. 

The boy chuckled. 

“Do you think I could be killed again? No. And I`m not leaving. You oppose. But I`m getting stronger every day. As soon as right time comes you`ll listen to me,” he stated with assurance.

Derek ignored him. He pretended nothing had happened, got in the car and drove away. 

It started with strange dreams five month ago. At first, only a voice called him from the darkness. There were occasional nightmares and then he began to see some pictures from ancient times when people lived in tribes and the shamans preferred staying with the werewolves. 

He witnessed the battle scenes: the packs met in the fields or on edges of forests in the hour before dawn. Alphas raised their heads, gave the orders and plunged into the battle.

The wolves rip each other`s throats, develop incredible speed and knock over their opponents like rams, broke their spines, tore the muzzles with claws. The winners hunted the vanquished.

Sometimes Derek would become one of those wolves. It wasn`t like a sleep: he couldn`t control his body and just saw the story through the eyes of its participant. He knew that on the glade his pack finished off the attackers, knew that the fugitive was hiding somewhere in the forest. He sensed their fear and horror, he heard a deafening loud heartbeat and accurately followed the trail. 

After a minute as he thought he felt hot blood in his throat and convulsive twitching of the dead body under the front legs. 

Adrenaline was still in the air, the lust of murder only intensified, he wanted more, wanted to find a new victim and sink his fangs into something, but he came back, obeying his alpha's order. 

He passed dead bodies – friends and foes. Some of them turned and he saw faces of men and women, some were so young and experienced their love not long ago, and it broke his heart. 

They, the survivors returned to their homes and families. At night they sang in memory of fallen victims, and even the children were quiet, because yesterday morning one of them lost his father or mother.

Then it got worse.

The boy appeared even in real time, flashed a shadow on the wall, making faces behind the back of girlfriend (which Derek wanted to expel as soon as possible in order to stay one), sat on the Camaro's hood. For hours he stared at the car, asking questions that received no answers.

He didn't want to leave, waited a moment, spoke about his special purpose to tell his story. But, according to his statement, he could do this only at a certain night and leave. 

Some part of Derek had longed for this moment, and the internal beast, forever absorbed the wisdom of generations, felt some awe with which usually beta was considered mad alpha. There is something beautiful when you see viscous saliva flowing from the leader's mouth and know that he might to lose his life for you.

It was exactly the wolf who felt something familiar near this strange boy and strived for him.

***

Derek came back in the evening. House met him with silence and darkness, he felt the presence of someone only in the bedroom. Before Derek threw his t-shirt, he had turned on the light. Indeed, the boy sat by the wall on the bed, patted the place beside him.

“Today I want to tell you my story. Do you want to hear it?”

“I don't have time for fairytales, but I'm willing to listen if then you would leave. Why are you there?”

“I don't know who exactly wanted to see me, but I was forced to awaken the Nemeton.”

He talked a lot for a long time. He has described his life, how he became a shaman and the one who met them after the war. Then someone attacked their pack, one of the wolves defended him. 

“I woke up with the intention to fulfill my promise to find his wife and child and protect them. So I found you, Derek, for many years. I don't know what is waiting for you in the future, where you will have to go, but I can protect you.” 

With these words he stooped and untied ankle bracelet and put it in Derek`s palm. 

“Keep it. So we can get to know each other.”

Before Derek could ask another question, boy disappeared in a dark haze, leaving him alone. Derek clenched the gift in his fingers. It was made from a simple lace and dusty strings with a wooden beads.

***

At first, Hale couldn't believe his eyes when he noticed the boy, rolling around near his car. In a minute he jumped closer and pressed his back to the door.

“What the hell? Why did you come back?” Derek growled.

“Me? Oh, man, easy. Calm down, I'll explain everything,” the boy uttered rapidly.

Derek looked closer and then realized that it was not quite who he accepted him initially.

Facial features seemed similar, but looked softer: there was no sunken cheeks, there was not the wisdom of years in his eyes. All the same turned-up nose, big mouth, moles.

“It was an accident, honestly, I scratched your car. I wrote my phone number and attached it to the windshield. I didn't know when you show up, and I needed to rush to an important meeting, I couldn't wait. Don't worry, I`ll pay for repair, just don`t punch me, okay?” The guy waved a piece of paper clutched in his fingers.

Derek grabbed it, looked at jumping handwriting, trying not to betray a burning shame which flushed the tips of his ears. Whatever it was, he couldn't just lash out at people. 

“Stiles? Stilinski?” He raised an eyebrow, looking at the stranger. He nodded, took a moment and retreated to a safe distance. 

“I didn't want to seem like a total asshole to you.”

“Sorry, I confused you with someone else.”

“So, have you dealed with guys who always stick around? It is hard to explain anything to some people. I understand you. Not that I had the same situation, even if just to speculate. It's okay, I'm not going to call the police.” 

The boy approached the old Jeep that was parked behind Derek`s car. 

“Hey, how about coffee? I'll pay as an apology. I didn't want to seem like a total asshole,” Derek offered with a grin.

Stiles thought for a minute and nodded, stretching lips into a smile.

“We`ll see it later, if you`ll call me.”

He sat in the driver's seat and went. Derek stood a little longer, staring at the bracelet on his arm.


End file.
